Vampire Knight Q&A
by KleopatraSelene
Summary: Ask any questions to any Vampire Knight characters and see what their answers are!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow authors and reviewers! This is my second fanfiction! Yay! *throws confetti***  
**Well just like the title says this will be a Vampire Knight Questions and Answer fic.**  
**I would like to credit Ree-Vance for coming up with the original idea for this story and for being so nice and letting me write my own.**

* * *

OK so review and ask any questions you would like to any Vampire Knight characters and I will forc- I mean ask them to answer for you.

I would like to ask you guys to please keep the questions appropriate, but beside that ask anything your creative minds can think of.

Until next chapter, have a nice day ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you much for reviewing and keep asking questions!_

* * *

**Rinako**

**This is really good!**  
Thank you so much :)

**Snookens5**

**dear,Zero**

**wanna kill kaname with me? :D**

Zero: *Gets Bloody Rose* Let's do this.

**wanna play Black Ops with me?**

Zero: I don't enjoy video games so, no

Vampira-chan: But Zero she asked you nicely, and plus you get to kill people in it :)

Zero: *sigh* Alright, at least it's enjoyable

**How do you feel about those little-i mean fan girls?**

Zero: Words cannot describe how much hatred I feel for them, always shouting "KYA, KYA, KYA" it drives me insane! I don't understand why they like the night class so much!

Vampira-chan: Because they're smexy :D

Zero: Filthy manipulative blood suckers

Vampira-chan: *whisper* He secretly likes Kaname

Zero: What did u say!

Vampira-chan: NOTHING! Next question, please.

**did you know you awesomely hot? :DD**

Zero: Yes, I know I'm very attractive, thank you

Vampira-chan: So full of yourself

Zero: Well, it's the truth

Vampira-chan: Whatever, Senri is hotter :D

Zero: DON'T COMPARE ME TO THOSE THINGS!

* * *

_Vampira-chan: Please review with more questions for the characters and you will each get a kiss from the person of your choice :)_

_Everyone: WHAT!_

_Vampira-chan: It's my story so I can do whatever I want *evil smile*_

_Everyone: *hides under bed*_

_Vampira-chan: I know all your hiding places so it's futile to try and run, mwahahahaha_


	3. Chapter 3

**My second update today! I'm on a roll!**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Rayne Taylor**

**Dear Zero & Kaname,**

**Why do you lie about being in love with each other?**

Zero: We are not lovers! I hate that filthy pureblood!

Kaname: Whatever you say darling *wink*

Zero: Don't call me that you bastard!

**Would you two bake a chocolate cake together?**

Kaname: Of course, I would love to spend more time with my dear Zero.

Zero: How many times do I have to tell you? I despise you!

**What are your favorite movies?**

Zero: Van Helsing

Vampira-chan: Of course you would say that.

Kaname: Twilight

Vampira-chan: *mutters* Sparkling sissy

**Will you guys help me with my math?**

Kaname: Of course

Zero: Sure, why not?

**Will you teach me Japanese?**

Kaname: Hai (yes in Japanese)

Zero: Can't you buy a book, or something? I have better things to do.

**Who's a better friend?**

Kaname: Zero is my best friend, unlike what most people think, he is a great person

Vampira-chan: Awww, how sweet!

Zero: Like I said, I hate this manipulative bastard and I don't consider him my friend.

Vampira-chan: Liar.

**Who's a better teacher?**

Kaname: I don't want to brag, but I think I am a pretty good teacher. Don't you agree Zero-kun?

Zero: NO! Don't call me that!

**Who makes better food?**

Kaname: I don't usually cook, so I'm going to say that Zero is a better cook.

Zero: The first thing I can agree with him on.

If i keep asking you questions, will you guys one day kill me?

Kaname: No, I enjoy answering my fan's questions.

Zero: Yes, I hate you.

**Ree-Vance**

**Yay! here we go!**

**This i'll be fun cuz i doubt i can do it to my own story right? XD**

Vampira-chan: Right. And that you so much for reviewing.

**okay! Wait... o-o is it everyone? o-o**

Vampira-chan: Correct. Everyone.

**... -.-**

**Oh well~!**

**Here we go }:D time to fully harass some vampires XDDDD**

**KANAME:**

**Dude.. your hair! ^/^ you HAVE to tell me your stylist dahling ;D**

Kaname: I don't do anything to it, I just wake up and it looks this amazing. It's my amazing pureblood power that makes it this gorgeous.

**YAY~! i asked question ^o^ so me get kiss right?**

Vampira-chan: Of course! Ooohhhhhh Kanameeeeeeeeeeee?

**pUKeR uP KAnAme-SaMA**

Kaname: I would never hurt Yuki by kissing you.

Vampira-chan: Kiss Ree-Vance now or I am going to kill Yuki.

Kaname: You wouldn't?

Vampira-chan: *evil smile* Try me.

Kaname: You would! Fine, come here *kisses Ree-Vance***  
^3^**

**ZERO:**

**dude.. stop being a lonely prince Dx we all know that you are in love with Yuuki, and that you don't hate her... GOD.**

Zero: I hate her, I really do!

Vampira-chan: *whisper* He is lying, he loves Yuki, he wants to kiss her again so bad.

Zero: Excuse me?

**I don't even want a kiss from you... you... you..**

Zero: The feeling is mutual, I don't want to kiss you either.

**Dx**

**I can't even think of a word to use..**

**!**

**I know... go kiss Rido instead of me }:D**

Zero: Never!

Vampira-chan: *Holds gun up to Yuki's head* Kiss him or I'll kill her.

Zero: YUKI!...Fine *kisses Rido*

**eh, imma stop for now... don't want to give you to much work, ne?**

Vampira-chan: Not at all! I love answering questions.

**:d**

**crazyanimefanlover  
**

**Dear Shiki,**

**This is NOT souppose to be Inpporite but my friend tell's me your gay. Is it true?**

Shiki: No, I have a girlfriend, Rima.

Vampira-chan: *whisper* He secretly likes Takuma, but shhhh…..

* * *

**Review with more questiones, if you do you get a date with your favorite Vampire Knight Character!**

**Everyone: *death glares***

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for no updating in so long! I really have no excuse, 1000 apologizes dear readers, please forgive me.**

**And thank you so much AnimeFreakLover123, you message made me get of my lazy butt and update this story. (Also, her stories are amazing if you like Senri x Yuki)**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

****N. A Dodd**

**zero and kaname are botth hooot. But they never laugh! (especially zero) some1 needs to tickle them both. Lmao**

Vampira-chan: I would but they might hurt me.

Kaname and Zero: *death glares*

**Suncharm**

**Sooooooooooooooooo:**

**1: Zero is your nickname "stupid"? Night class take a vote!**

Kaname: No, I would say, cutie *wink*

Takuma: No, I think that's very mean

Ruka: Yes

Akatsuki: No, I appreciate his efforts to keep the fan girls at bay

Rima: Yes

Senri: Yes

Seiren: Since Kaname-sama said no then I also say no

Rest of Night class: Yes

**2: (my brother is asking this question) Aido how do you attract girls?**

Hanabusa: Yes I do *trademark wink and dazzling smile*

**3: ichijou may I borrow your sword?**

**It's to kill Sara shirubuki!**

Takuma: I don't know. I don't think that's very nice-

Vampira-chan: *takes katana by force* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I HATE HER! SHE MUST DIE! So here you go sweetie *gives you katana***  
**

**4: kaname did you make matsuri hino draw you sexy? (ack my face is hot, wait but I like ichijou)**

Kaname: No, I am naturally this gorgeous *hair flip*

**You guys don't have to go on a date with me!**

All of Night Class: THANK GOD!

**You probably feel pressured!**

Vampira-chan: Don't worry, I love answering question

**Storm-Maiden-Lucania**

**Is that "Review and you get to kiss a charector" deal still up for grabs? If so I get Aidou! Anyhoo, on to the questions!**

Vampira-chan: Oooooohhhhhhhh, Aiiiiiidooooooouuuuuuuu? Come kiss Storm-chan.

*Aidou kisses Storm-Maiden-Lucania*

**Zero-Will ya help me go kill Rido(Shiki's dad)? Me no like him.**

Zero: Sure.

**Yuki-Where did you get the Artemis Rod? That things freaking awesome!**

Yuki: The headmaster gave it to me as a birthday present.

**Aidou-Here's a kitty plushy. Hope you enjoy.*Throws him the plushy***

Aidou: Thank you! *hugs plushy*

**Kain-I feel sorry that you're always getting stuck in the middle of things. Therefore, You are allowed to do go do whatever you want,except killing people, for an entire week!**

Kain: *kisses Ruka*

**Headmaster- When I read the first volume, I thought you were an aging lady. Hee Hee...*sweatdrops* So to make amends, here is a cake. *Gives him the cake***

Headmaster: *squeaks* Thank you! *eats cake*

**And last but not least...**

**Oh Aidou-kun!**

***Waits til he comes on then gives him a hug and kisses him***

Aidou: *runs away screaming*

Vampira-chan: OH NO YOU DON'T! *catches Aidou and brings him back to kiss you*

**Kit Kat-chan xx**

**hahaha this is sick! (the good 1)**

Vampira-chan: THANK YOU!

**okay i got 1 for shiki (hes so cute!)**

***coughs* anyway! you love pocky right?**

Senri: Yes

**if i was made of pocky...would u eat me..? '.'**

Senri: Yes

**Snookens5**

**Zero & Kaname**

**A song by Muse says "id travel half the world to say i belong to you..." would you do the same for your lover* cough or each other cough*?**

Kaname: *sigh* Yes

Zero: NO! I HATE THIS EGOISTIC BASTARD OF A PUREBLOOD!

Vampira-chan: *hits Zero over the head with rolled up newspaper* Zero! Be nice!

**What type of music do you listen to?**

Kaname: Classical

Zero: Dark

**Let's dance to kpop! :D**

Kaname: Count me in!

Zero: Why would I want to do that?

**btw Zero Van Helsing is my favorite movie too.**

**What games do you play? :O**

Kaname: Spin the bottle *glances at Zero*

Zero: I don't play games.

**thats its for now, until next time children x3**

**AnimeFreakLover123****  
**

**OMG! i love this story! but why does Shikis girlfriend have to be RIMA! i call her pig-tails actually but back to the point WHY RIMA!WHY NOT YUUKI! oh well i have a question for shiki though ****and that would be if rima wasnt your girlfriend who would you date and do you like yuuki? please say yes! anyways best story ever!**

Senri: No, he is my cousin's fiancée. I couldn't do that to him.

**XForgottenSongXx****  
**

**This is hilarious!**

**My question(s):**

**Dear Zero,**

**Does Yuuki make good chocolate? Answer truthfully.**

Zero: Not really. But I appreciate her efforts.

**Dear Kaname,**

**Why do you have to be so overbearing all the time? Accept that Zero was meant to be with Yuuki, and move on! Kay, thanks!**

Kaname: I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT! ZER-YUUKI IS MINE!

Vampira-chan: What was that last part?

Kaname: I SAID YUUKI IS MINE!

**Dear Yuuki,**

**Who is hotter, Kaname or Zero?**

Yuuki: *blush* I couldn't pick.

Vampira-chan: *whispers* But we all know it's Zero *wink*

**Dear Yori,**

**Do you have a crush on Aidou-senpai? (Please say yes!)**

Yori: *blushes*…..yes…

**and finally-**

**Dear Aidou,**

**Are you single? ;D**

Aidou: Yes I am honey *winks*

**Bye!**

**Ree-Vance**

**Hehe! how funny~~~!**

**Yay~~! Ree got a kisss!**

**:D**

**MUAHAHAHA! PREPARE FOR LONG REVIEW! . . .unless i get tired.**

Vampira-chan: I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! *gives you cup of coffee*

**Kaname-**

**Psh, i know how it is. Us awesome ppl just wake up like that ;D**

**Boy... when you and yuuki (FINALLY) lay wit each other you gotta let me (rape) babysit your kids~~~!**

Kaname and Yuuki: GET AWAY FROM OUR CHILDREN!

**I think it's funny how you irritate zero-CHAN like that~~! ^o^**

Zero: I hate you Vampira-chan!

Vampira-chan: Sure you do sweetie, sure you do *wink*

Zero: Grrr…..

**Zero-**

**e_e**

**e_e**

**Gr. How dare you!**

**I don't even know what you did but I'm still mad. I READ IN A FIC THAT YO TRIED TO KILL YUUKI AND HER BABY! How dare you.. shaaaame. shaaaaame.**

Zero: She is a filthy pureblood and so is her child.

Vampira-chan: YOU MONSTER! But I still love you 3

**You have granny hair.. o-o just sayin'**

Zero: IT'S SLIVER YOU MORON!

**You act emo... pick a sode- LIVE or commit suicide. . . .or join a strip club (no one will complain)**

Zero: I AM NOT EMO AND I WILL NEVER JOIN A STRIP CLUB!

Vampira-chan: Loser.

**YOU. CAN'T. KILL. FANGIRLS. WE. ARE. UNDEAD. }:D just giving you a slice of reality =3=**

Zero: YOU ARE WORSE THAN THAT FILTHY PUREBLOOD KURAN!

**Takuma-**

**OMG! You are soooooooooooooooooooooo cutee!**

Takuma: Thank you darling *dazzling smile*

**Your like honey senpai from OHSHC~~~!**

Takuma: Senri told me the same thing!

**But dude. you seriously need to pick out your loyalties.. e_e YOU ARE WAY TOO CONFUSING IN THE LATEST CHAPTERS!**

Takuma: I apologize.

**who's side are you on anyway? e_e**

Takuma: Kaname no Sara no Kaname no Sara. I CAN'T DECIDE!

**Shiki-**

**...**

**Hey. So um...**

**=-="**

**You must be a real loser if you were taken over by your dad and almost killed your girlfriend...**

Senri: I dislike you -_-

**=-= just sayin'...**

**Rima-**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**i luuuuuv you gurl! Your just sooooooooooooo cool!**

**Your hair, and power and EVERYTANG is soooo epic!**

Rima: Thank you -_-

**:D**

**-rape-**

Rima: .GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!

**Yuuki-**

**e_e**

**Is what i would say.**

**But now it's a definte YuukixKaname ending so...**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**is what i say to you now. But you were seriously borderline for awhile...**

Vampira-chan: NO! THERE IS STILL TIME FOR ZERO TO GET OF HIS LAZY EMO BUTT AND GET YUUKI! YUUKI x ZERO FOREVER!

**Kain-**

**You failed in like... the first episode by not stopping Aidou..**

**FAIL I HOPE YOU GET SMACKED TOO**

**I dont know why but i dislike you..**

**probably cuz your wishy-washy.**

Akatsuki: The feeling is mutual.

**Aidou-**

**-rape-**

**-kiss-**

**-hug-**

**-knockout-**

**-kidnap-**

**-tie up-**

**-sell on ebay-**

**-take the money-**

**-flee to canada-**

Aidou: OMG! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS INSANE WOMAN! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

**Yup, that's all I got to say.**

**I'm tireeeeed... so im stopping there :9**

**LATEH THE REST OF VK CAST~~~~!**

**REE return! (old joke XD)**

**To author- Good job. ^^**

Vampira-chan: Thank you so much!

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG****  
**

**haha! so funny. my turn!  
**

Vampira-chan: Thank you

**kaname**

**1-can i call you douche king kaname? (this is referencing to chap 67)**

Kaname: No you may not -_-

**2- how much do you really hate zero? *shifty eyes***

Kaname: Well...

Zero: GET AWAY!

**3- do you really love yuki?**

Kaname: Yes, she is my destined fiancée.

**4- how much are you willing to pay me for babysitting yuki?**

Kaname: That won't be necessary.

Vampira-chan: He doesn't trust you, sorry.

**zero**

**1- can you get yagari to train me? you're too soft.**

Zero: NO! HE IS MY SENSEI!

Vampira-chan: Selfish aren't we?

**2- can you go kiss yuki? (miss or mr. author person, please disguise rido or kaname as yuki. you can reveal the person after the kiss o^)**

Vampira-chan: Miss

*Zero kisses "Yuki"*

Kaname: Guess who? *wink*

**3- do you hate me now? good!**

Zero: Very much!

**yagari**

**1- knowing that zero hates me and probably won't do as i say, can you train me in hunting?**

Yagari: Sorry kid, but my agenda is full, I have too many people to train at the moment, may be some other time.

**thanks! i'm not taking the kiss...yet.**

**Rayne Taylor****  
**

**Heyy! I'm back! (most likely to Zero's disappointment because he said he wanted to kill me *cries*)**

Zero: I still want to kill you, you whinny brat.

**Dear Zero & Kaname (again)**

**1. Did you miss me?**

Kaname: Yes.

Zero: NO!

**2. So, before you answered my questions, Zero was my favorite person ever and I hated Kaname,(no offence!) Actually, i Would sing a song about how I hated you.. But now that I read this, I'm starting to like Kaname more because he's so nice to me.**

Kaname: Thank you, I also like you.

**3. Zero: Van Helsing is epic, how to you not love Jackman? Did you know that there was a show on BBC America about his Great Grandson or something like that. Kaname: you earned points, I love Twilight! Rob's accent is sexy!**

Zero: It is a great movie and no I did not.

Kaname: I watched it 35 times.

Vampira-chan: Twilight is for stupid people. VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE! (no offence reviewer, just my honest opinion)

**4. Since you said you'd help me with my math what is 9x-7i3(3x-7u)?**

Zero: 18x – 7i – 21u

Vampira-chan: I actually sat down and tried to solve this. The equation is in simplest form, enjoy.

Zero: Nerd.

Vampira-chan: Emo.

Zero: Grrrr...

Vampira-chan: HA!

**5. I feel greatly unloved in the fact that my favorite person hates me because i loved him so much. *cries uncontrollably and can no longer type)**

Zero: Yes! She's gone! *happy dance*

* * *

**I'm sorry if the spacing is a little awkward, my compute was being ghetto. (by the way if you didn't know, ghetto=annoying, bad etc.)**

**Well review with more questions and you get a cookie!**

**It's chocolate chip, come on, you know you want one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so sorry for taking a while to update! Please forgive me!

* * *

**

**AnimeFreakLover123**

**OK! Questions for almost everyone in the night class! THEY MUST ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!**

Vampira-chan: ARE YOU MAD! Right when I was about to update I saw this long review! Grrrr (Just kinding, I love long reviews ^_^)

Yuuki:

Who is better? Shiki ( your cousin) or Aido? (you can't choose the night class maid! and answer truthfully!)

Yuuki: Well…. I would have to say Shiki because he's less annoying.

Vampira-chan: HA! In your face Aido!

Aido: *cries* WHY!

have you ever tried singing or modeling cause your really pretty and i bet you have a good voice!

Yuuki: Well no, I don't really think I'm fit for that kind of job.

Vampira-chan: And you also sound like a dyeing whale -_-

Do you like Rima?

Yuuki: Yes.

Who is better? Ruka or Rima? (you can't choose the night class maid!)

Yuuki: Um…well….I...a….I CAN'T PICK!

Vampira-chan: Loser -_-

Zero:

Why do you always try to deny the fact that you love Yuuki?

Zero: I am not denying anything, I don't have any feeling for that pureblood.

Vampira-chan: Suuurrreeee you're not.

Zero: I'll tell about what you have under your bed.

Vampira-chan: Moving on!

Kaname:

Why do you always act like a girl?

Kaname: I do not act like a girl.

Why are you so full of yourself?

Kaname: I do not act in such a way, I act like an heir of the Kuran family.

**Are you really going to leave Yuuki for Sara Sharibuka?**

Kaname: No, I will never leave my dear Yuuki.

Ichijo:

Do you like Rima? Don't try to deny it!

Ichijo: She's just a friend ^^

Why are you always happy! Its almost as if your gay! But your really cute!

Ichijo: Well I always try to be happy and bring happiness in others lives ^^

do you dislike shiki because he likes Rima? (i really wish he wouldn't though!)

Ichijo: NO! He's my best friend and I'm so happy that he found someone ^^

Kain:

Why do you like Ruka? (I don't have a problem with it! You two look great together!)

Kain: She's beautiful, smart and has a great personality.

Vampira-chan: *sigh* Young love ^_^

Aido:

Do you have a secret crush on Yuukis Best friend Sayori (Yori) Wakaba?

Aido: WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU?

Vampira-chan: You just did moron -_- 

Shiki:

I love you!

Shiki: Thank you.

If Yuuki ever gave or made you chocolate or pocky would you eat it?

Shiki: Well…

Rima:

Do you love Ichijo?

Rima: No, I love Shiki.

Why do you always act like a drama queen?

Rima: I don't act in such a way -_-

The only thing i like about you is that you wear gothic clothes other than that i hate you and call you pig-tails!

Rima: The feeling is mutual -_-

Ruka:

why do you like kaname?

Ruka: Why wouldn't I like Kaname? What isn't there to like?

Vampira-chan: Oh, I can give you quite a list 

Why can't you fall in love with Kain? (you two are meant to be together!)

Ruka: Kain loves me?

Vampira-chan: OK, get me away from this woman before I slap some sense into her! 

Your really pretty! I love your hair!

Ruka: Thank you, I try.

**Rayne Taylor**

**I think I shall become a regular on this. Just because Zero hates me and wants to kill me. (Sorry Vampira-chan if I'm giving you too much work! That would just make me feel really bad. You can tell me when to stop, I'll be okay with that.)**

Vampira-chan: OMG, don't worry! I love getting reviews, they make me feel loved 3

*Hides behind shield* I'M BACK! *waits to get attacked by Zero*

You all got the math wrong. It should say i 3 u. Aka I3U.

Vampira-chan: DAMN YOU CALCULATOR!

Since Zero hates me, I think I'll pester...Ichiru!

you feel nothing when your parents were killed?

Ichiru: My parents did not like me.

**could you betray your own family?  
**

Ichiru: I did not like them.

**would you feel if someone named their twins after you?**

Ichiru: I guess I would be honored.

And now Shiki.

1. how can you stay so calm?

Shiki: I let others deal with things.

2. Why are you always so calm?

Shiki: I don't like to get agitated.

**3. What did it feel like to have your father take over your body? Did you like, blank out, or were you there watching everything but couldn't do anything?**

Shiki: I could see everything but could do nothing about it.

For Everyone:

What is a nickname you would give someone else at the Academy?

Vampira-chan: Rima – Riri, Ichijo – Taku 

OK, I shall leave now, don't get to excited. *glares at Zero*

**Ree-Vance**

**Ree-chan here!**

YAY~~! COOKIE!

I. WILL. NOT. GET. TIRED. THIS TIME.

Vampira-chan: YAY!

Kaname:

" No, I am naturally this gorgeous *hair flip*"

Psh, I know how it is gurlfriend, ;D

;_;

I WILL TAKE THEM ANYWAY~~~~~~~~!

Kaname: SOMEONE STOP THIS WOMAN!

MUAHAHAHA~!

Your. Kids. Are. Mine. ;D

Kaname: SECURITY! 

Senri:

=-= Psh, did you know that if you play the pocky game there is a 87% chance of your kissing a girl? o_o Js...

Shiki: Yes, I know everything and anything about Pocky.

Yuuki:

:D I like your hair~~!

Yuuki: Thank you ^_^

(and so does Kaname)

I wanna try your chocolate... -drool-

Yuuki: Thank you, but Zero says that it's not very good.

Vampira-chan: That's because it's not.

Kaien:

Psh, qurl, You gotta teach me how to be a beast vampire hunter..

Kaien: I'm not sure that you know what you want to get into. Vampire hunting is a very dangerous practice and I don't think you are fit for that little girl.

Vampira-chan: YOU JUST GOT ANNA-PAWNED! (anna from shaman king)

THEN I COULD FIGHT VAN HELSING

(and lose but PSHHHH details.. details..)

Vampira-chan: VAN HELSING IS GOING DOWN!

Kain:

o-o Fire... power...

Charmander? o-o

Natsume? o-o

Sasuke? o-o

Cydaquil? o-o

Fire flower power-up? o-o

WHICH ONE! DX

Vampira-chan: HAO! (shaman king)

Zero:

o-o

YOU LOVE YUUKI! AND YOU KNOW IT!

Zero: I don't know what you're talking about.

e_e

!

you're on your -time of the month- aren't chu? :3

Zero: I'M A BOY YOU MORON!

Seiren:

...

...

Glad we understand each other,

but I just gotta ask..

Did you get your ninja skills from naruto training? Or training with Zoro, NO! It was Yoruichi wasn't it?

Seiren: Well…*mutters*

Vampira-chan: What was that?

Seiren: I SAID NARUTO!

Vampira-chan: Thought so.

Rima:

:DDDD

I still like your hair and power!

Rima: Thank you.

PIKACHU!

Vampira-chan: POCKEMON!

Ruka:

Ruka-sama, how did you get your hair so pretty? :"D

Ruka: It just looks this way naturally.

And how did you get so b****y?

Ruka: It's all the fangirl's fault.

**;3**

Aidou:

Darling, It's too late to run.

Because, no matter where you run...

PEDOBEAR WILL FIND YOU!

Aido: AHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE PUT THIS WOMAN IN A METAL HOSPITAL!

**Yagari-sensei:**

o-o

I like your hair.

Yagari: Thanks.

o-o

Alot.

almost enough to rape you...

...

whoops. too late. ;D

Yagari: *shoots you*

V.E-chan:

AHAHHAHAHA! everyone got raped, P:

Time to make my list ...

Good chapter, and I was waiting for you to update! :D

Vampira-chan: Thank you, and I'm sorry it takes a while to update.

I want my cookie... e_e

Vampira-chan: *give you triple fudge chocolate chip cookie*

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**i'll take the cookie! *munches on said cookie * thanks miss author! compliments to the chef!**

Vampira-chan: You're so welcome ^_^

**yuki**

**1- how do you really feel about zero? you. must. answer.**

Yuuki: He's my best friend.

Vampira-chan: LIAR!

2- why aren't you smart (no offense or anything)? i mean seriously! the people around you are smart!

Yuuki: WHAT? Wh-hat do you mean? I'm smart…I think…

3- if zero was a kuran, would you get all incesty with him, or kaname?

Yuuki: I only love Kaname.

Vampira-chan: AGAIN! LIAR!

4- could you babysit me? we'll have so much fun together *grins on the outside, demon cackle on the inside*

Yuuki: Sure, you seem like a nice girl.

Vampira-chan: Thar proves that you are stupid -_-

kaname

1- yuki or zero? no, i don't care about the random bs coming out of your mouth when you say yuki is your destined lover. answer truthfully!

Kaname: Yuuki.

Vampira-chan: YOU KURANS ARE SUCH LIARS!

2- why are you nicer here than in the manga?

Kaname: I am forced by Vampira-sama.

Vampira-chan: That's right, good answer.

3- why haven't you killed sara-slut yet? she's so gross! and lesbian ( i don't have a problem with homos, i just don't like her. scratch that. i HATE her)

Kaname: I'm still plotting her murder.

4- would you rather have zero be your slave, or yuki have one of your babies?

Kaname: Have Yuuki have one of my children.

Vampira-chan: WHY DO KEEP LYING! 

5- why won't you trust me? after all, you did ditch yuki! in a sense, you're no better than me.

Kaname: I despise you -_-

zero

1- didja miss me? *smirking* yeah, i thought so.

Zero: DIE

2- are you bi?

Zero: No.

Vampira-chan: New rule, all vampires are liars.

3- what do you mean you're straight? you had your twincest moments with ichiru! that, my contradicting friend, is not straight.

Zero: I don't know what you're talking about.

4- can you help me find a hunter sensei? i needs to go kill that shirabuki hag. you can join me if you want.

Zero: Go ask Kaito.

5- don't tell kaname i asked you this. *whispers* do you think kaname is a twilight vampire?

Zero: Yes.

6- believe it or not, you're one of my fave characters. you deserve this *tosses object* a kaname plushie!

Zero: AHHH! IT BURNS!

ichijo

1- i demand you ditch shirabuki! no, i couldn't care less if you owe her for saving your life! give her a box of blood tablets as payment!

Ichijo: I can't.

chairman

1- uh...hi.

Kaien: Hello.

2- could you train me to hunt a vampire? (a fabricated lie, don't tell him that) the pureblood princess *coughhagcough* killed my sister. s-she turned her into a vampire *sob* and l-let her become a level e. then she set my sister against me. some hunter killed her. i know you're pacifist but i need revenge!

Kaien: Awh! You poor child! Of course I'll help you.

this was fun!

Vampira-chan: Thank you, I try ^_^

**Snookens5**

**"I'd travel half the world to say you are my muuuusee.." :)**

Thats nice Kaname :D

Kaname&Zero

And Zero dark could be lots of thing, I for one listen to Heavy Metal and Death Metal besides kpop and my Spanish music:D

Zero: Heavy Metal

Why not games are awesome? BLACK OPS!

Zero: I like black ops.

Kaname do you ever try "kidnapping" Zero? :3

Kaname: WHO TOLD YOU!

Vampira-chan: AGAIN! YOU DID MORON!

Kaname although i say to my friends i like Zero better i still think your awesome ;)

Kaname: Thank you.

Are you guys pansexuals? O_O

Kaname and Zero: No.

Annnnd I've got nothing left as of now

oh yeah

VampiraEmpress you are awesome! :D

Vampira-chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**XxdarkvampirelovexX**

**Zero-HEY!i love u you r so much better that kaname whats ur fav band? do u hate yuuki? will u make me a cake? do u love me?(say yes or something bad will happen in 7 days...)**

Zero: Green Day. No. No. No. 

Kaname-i hate you...go diee

Zero: The feeling is mutual. 

Shiki-i think ur awesome will u make me pocky

Shiki: No, it's MY pocky.

Rima- hey how do u get ur hair like that its friggin awesome

Rima: I just put it in piggy-tails and my natural beauty does the rest. 

yukki-how come ur with kaname i mean hes ur bro GO WITH ZERO!

Yuuki: Kaname is my soul mate.

Vampira-chan: I'M ABOUT TO SLAP SOME VAMPIRES IF THEY DON'T START TELLING THE TRUTH!

**AnimeFreakLover123  
**

**i LOVE IT! AMAZING! MUST CONTINUE! heres a question for Rima**

Do you hate Yuuki? answer truthfully.

Rima: No.

Do you think Yuuki will take Shiki away from you?

Rima: No, she has Kaname.

Why do you love shiki?

Rima: He understands me.

Why does Matsuri Hino think of you as Shikis sister when you love him?

Rima: Because we act alike.

Does that piss you off?

Rima: Not really.

Thats it and continue!

Vampira-chan: I will!

**Akira Koi**

**VampiraEmpress: GREAT CHAPTER GIRL! I can't wait to see what's next ;)**

Vampira-chan: Thank you so much!

Zero: What do you think about people calling you "Emo Prince"?

Zero: They must die!

Yuuki: How do you feel now that Kaname left you just like you did with Zero? (honestly you deserved it)

Yuuki: Kaname will come back for me, I am sure of that.

Kaname: Did you become an ally of Sara?

Kaname: Of course not.

Kaien: You're my HERO for slapping Yuuki! (chap. 68)

Kaien: She need to be disciplined.

Aidou: If you could drink Kaname's blood would you do it?

Aido: YES!

Vampira-chan: WOW, calm down.

Kaito: Boy you looked so sadistic when you threatened Aidou with a chainsaw, but you're still sexy.

Kaito: Thanks *wink*

Sara: Are you lesbian? - You know what? I despise you.

Sara: That is none of your business and the feeling is mutual.

That's it for now. Well, see ya!

Vampira-chan: See you :)

* * *

**Review and get a hug from Zero!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will start off by saying that I am incredibly sorry! You all have the right to hate me right now. I am horrible at updating I know. But right now it's 12:03 am and I stayed up to finish this chapter just for you all since I love you so much *blows kisses***

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**DuctTapeQueen000  
**

**Otay time for questions for ALMOST everyone! This might be long. Oh by the way Vampria-sama .Awesome!XD I love you! ZeroXYuuki FOREVER!**

Me: Awh thank you so much sweetie! Love you bunches *blows kisses*

Okay first off Yuuki-chan What is there to like about that damn "brother" of yours!

Yuuki: He's kind, carrying, gentle, loving-

Me: Please stop, please. I REALLY would like to keep my dinner down.

Zero! I friggen luv u and you can kick kanames ass any day! Okay do you like Kaito or Ichiru better? Oh and do you think you could beat the headmaster in an all out vampire hunter fight?IIIchijo-san Marry me and ditch that shirabuki bitch! If you dont *evil smile* ... just wait.

Zero: 1) Ichiru. Kaito is too freakin annoying. 2) No, Cross-san is one of the greatest hunters of all time.

Takuma: Um….well…..I really don't want to get married right now but, thanks for asking. *smiles*

Shiki: So what do you think of Rido? And what would you do if Rima died ? Would you date Yuuki?

Senri: I don't like him. I would be very depressed. No -_-

Rima 0h btw sorry that i mentioned you dying.*bows* So would you rather take a lifetime without Shiki or pokey?And what do you do to get you hair soooo Epic like!-plays with pigtail-

Rima: How dare you say such things! Neither, I love both. Don't touch my hair!

Ruka WHY THE HELL DO YOU NOT SEE THAT KAIN LOVES YOU!

Ruka: What do you mean? Akatsuki doesn't love me.

Kain I want you to hug me then bake me a cake I LOVE YOU!:DDDDDDDDD

Akatsuki: Um…..thank you?

Otay Otay,... so um... you like Juri? I support that! KaienXJuri ! (sorry Haruka-sama)

Headmaster: *sigh* I loved Juri-san.

**Oh and last but certainly least...(sigh) kaname... So kaname WHY DON'T YOU GO KICK THAT DAMN SHIRABUKI'S ASS! SHE deserves to Die no I mean BURN IN HELL! THAT little?%×&¡!*$%(censored)  
**

Kaname: In time she will get what she deserves.

Me: Wow, for the first time ever, I agree with Kaname.

**Kay dats it! Luv ya Vampira-sama Please continue! ;DDDDD**

Me: Will do! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Okami the Gothic princess  
**

**Heya! welp all i gotta say before i begin is...ZERO IS NOT EMO! but i agree with your motives Author.**

Me: Thank you ^_^

Kaname: ...you egotistic son of a bitch...i hate you...just go die in a whole somewhere...so i'm not tempted to take the honour of killing you from Zero...

Kaname: The feeling is mutual.

Yuki:...You bitch! how could you become a pureblood! purebloods are evil coughkanamecough and they are not that dam good looking!...you betrayed us all...

Yuuki: In my defense, I didn't really have a choice, Kaname sort of did it without my consent.

Zero: i feel for you, i really do you are surrounded by Blood suckers...i say lets take vampire killing machetties to em' all! hah! but i gotta say i respect your strategy of glaring at everyone. i would too if everyone was as anoying as those fangirls...so wadda you say? wanna go destroy some blood suckers?

Zero: I like this one. Unlike the rest of the world she doesn't like those monsters.

Rido:...just go die...

Rido: You too sweetheart.

Me: Be nice to my reviewers! They are all dear to me!

yeah and thats it from me, oh and i'll be takin that hug, Zero...

Zero: No.

Me: *glares at him*

Zero: *sighs and awkwardly hugs you*

**isolated-essence  
**

**OOOOO i want a hug from zero! pick my question pleeasse! :D**

Zero: Seriously! Do I have to hug all of them!

Me: Yes.

Zero: *mutters curse words towards me and hugs you*

This one is for everybody:

Of all of the things you could be sucking, why the neck? *giggles innocently*

Yuuki: What do you mean?

Kaname: It has the best access to blood.

Aido: Why not? *sly smile*

Kain: Because.

Ruka: Your reviewers are strange.

Rima: …

Shiki: …

Zero: Why the hell do you care?

**Kuri x the cutie x  
**

**hi...uhh, Im Kuri Yadomaru, im 4.5 feet tall, 15 yrs old and an elf with blue ends of my brown hair...just thought you should know... *nervous grin***

Me: Hi! ^_^

Yuki: did you ever feel like punching Aido? btw would you be my friend? * looks up with cute eyes*

Yuuki: Well…sometimes when he's being annoying. And sure!

**Zero: you like vegetable soup right? would you like some from me? no strings attached...but do i get a hug? * blushes cutely***

Zero: I guess if you made it properly. *hugs you* I'm gonna shoot the authoress.

Me: Just try it.

Vampira: your really cool! i agree that Zero should be with Yuki but ya gotta get through Kaname-sama first... * sad face*

Me: Thank you ^_^ And I know, stupid Kaname -_-

Kaname: my mum and dad were killed by a vampire hunter...they misstook them for vampires...will you help me get revenge? i would be forever in your debt!* eyes grow round and cute*

Kaname: No.

Me: But I will!

Kaien cross:mister cross your really cute! can i have a hug? * puts hands behing back like a little kid*

Kaien: Of course! *hugs you*

Urr and...Rido:

* cute face becomes really scared* would you eat an innocent girl, coz if you did then i would be forced to hide behing Adio!

Rido: Yes I would.

thanks for answering my questions bye* Waves and skips away*

Me: You are so very welcome!

**NekoMataDemon  
**

**LOL i love the chat room! . but im a shiki and rima fan so i saw some haters : but this has been so awesome :))**

Me: I love Shiki and Rima together too. And thank you ^_^

**Chandinee Richards  
**

**Wait, hug from ZERO! GIVEMEGIVEMEGIVEME!**

Me: Hug her!

Zero: *growls and hugs you*

Yuuki - is it true that you're a yaoi fangirl? just curious.

Yuuki: What? W-who told you!

Me: Um….you just did.

Zero:love u sweetheart

Zero: Don't call me sweetheart.

Kaname: who's your favorite twilight character?

Kaname: Edward.

Me: *cough*Twilightsucks*cough*

Ichijo: whats your favorite manga?

Takuma: Merupuri ^_^

Shiki and Rima: *hands pocky* enjoy

Shiki & Rima: *munch on pocky*

Ok, I'm out of ideas! Update soon pls

Me: Will do! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Chandinee Richards  
**

***Zero kisses "Yuki"***

Kaname: Guess who?

Zero: What the f*ck!

Me: *passed out from laughter*

Thank you vampira-chan for this wonderful story!

Me: You are so welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

**ajay  
**

**zero i read some other fan fics wy do u and kanamae have such elaborate sex kaname for u too**

Zero: What? No. Just no.

**aj  
**

**i want to get a hug**

Me: Zero! There's another one!

Zero: *hugs you* Go to hell Vampira!

Me: Oh right after you sweetie.

**Reicheru****  
**

***insert review here*... Now where's my hug? Just kidding, aheh... ****

Me: Don't say anything just hug her.

Zero: *hugs you*

But, be assured that this block of text was not wasted! For I have actual questions!

For Zero:

1. Does Yuki's homemade chocolate really taste horrible, or do you just not like chocolate?

Zero: Her cooking is horrible.

2. Are you secretly a ninja? I seriously thought you were a ninja when you smacked Kaname's hand away from Yuki... Er, well, you grabbed his wrist, but it's pretty much the same. OH, it was ninja when you threw Kain across the, um, area with grass in it. So, I guess you're a ninja anyways...

Zero: No, but I have been trained in martial arts.

For Kaname:

1. Bah, I hate you... For some reason, from the second you popped up, I just instantly hated your guts. You looked annoying. How did you become so dislikable?

Kaname: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Me: Sure you don't…..

For Seiren:

1. YOU are definitely a ninja... So, why do you just do what Kaname says all the time? I mean, you could ninja-chop his head off at any random time and proclaim yourself queen of the vampires, and no one could stop you.

Seiren: It is my job to serve Kaname-sama. I would never do anything to jeopardize his safety.

2. Why don't you have a last name? D: It's not fair!

Seiren: My last name is confidential.

For Ichiru... Even though he's sorta dead... )':

1. WHY AREN'T YOU AT CUTE AS Z- erm, I heard someone say that even though you and Zero were identical twins, Zero was still better-looking. Whyyyyy?

Ichiru: Zero has always been the better looking twin.

Oh dear, I have another question for Zero... Eheh, sorry!

3. You like vegetable soup, right? (If Ichiru lied, I'm going to punch him... Er, punch his dead body... In the face...) ... Because I made soup for yoooou, because you actually answered my questions! I think!

Zero: I love vegetable soup.

Aaaand last, some questions for Yuki...

1. *rolls up a newspaper and points threateningly* YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ZERO! BAH!

Yuuki: Please don't hurt me!

2. Alright, that wasn't much of a question. So here's a real one! Hypothetically... If someone told you that Zero loves you, and loved you ever since you two met... what would your reaction be? Remember this is hypothetical, so PLEASE, NO ONE KILL ME.

Yuuki: Well….I guess I would tell him that I loved him too.

So, that concludes my inquiry... *runs away, hoping that there aren't any snipers waiting to blow my head off*

Me: I'm with you!

**AnimeFreakLover123  
**

**OKAY! I LOVE THIS STORY!**

Questions for everyone in the night class!

Yuuki:

1) I LOVE YOUR HAIR especially when its long!

Yuuki: Thank you ^_^

2) Will you ever take cooking lessons?

Yuuki: I'm not sure, what if I burn down the kitchen?

3) Your really pretty! How is it that you can be so pretty?

Yuuki: Well…..I'm not sure.

4) If i dare you to learn to play the piano and then play a piece for the night class would you?

Yuuki: I guess.

5) someone once said that you had a secret crush on shiki-okay my cousin did-is it true?

Yuuki: Oh no. I love him as a cousin that's all.

Zero Kiryu

1) I LOVE your bloody rose!

Zero: Thanks.

2) Can i hug you? DON'T KILL ME!

Zero: No! No more hugs!

Me: *glares and raises eyebrow*

Zero: *hugs you*

3) i love your emo prince personality!

Zero: .Hell.

Kaname Kuran

1) okay straight out with it...ARE YOU GAY?

Kaname: No.

2) i heard that the vampire council is going to force you to leave Yuuki and get married to Sara Sharibuka...is that true? *grins evily*

Kaname: That will never happen.

3) How come you act as if your the most perfect vampire in the universe just because your a freakin' pureblood vampire?

Kaname: It is my right to act as such.

Kain Akatsuki

1) lets play truth or dare! Kain...i dare you to go to Ruka and tell her how you feel!*Smirks Evily*

Akatsuki: Um….can you pick something else, please?

2) why are you always shirtless? (not that i mind that is! hee-hee!)

Akatsuki: I don't really like wearing shirts.

Aido Hanabusa

1) Since when have you been in love with Yori?

Aido: What? Who told you?

Me: Again, you just did, moron.

2) Do you secretly take pictures of Yori? Don't deny it!

Aido: No comment.

Me: Which means yes.

3) Why do you dislike yuuki? (don't blame her because she has kaname!)

Aido: I don't dislike her.

Shiki Senri

1) WHY do you love Rima?

Shiki: She understands me.

2) Why did you say that Yuuki reminds you of a rat you once saw in the garden? Thats mean and heartless you jerky emotionless half-dead vampire!

Shiki: Because she did -_-

3) Your hot and all but you really show no emotion what-so-ever and that irritates me!

Shiki: Sorry.

4) Have you ever talked to Yuuki except for that one time when you and Rima visited her after almost one year?

Shiki: Yes.

Ichijo takuma

1) Can you make me tea?

Takuma: Of course ^_^

2) Do you like anyone?

Takuma: I like many people ^_^

3) I love it when you bother Aido! can you PLEASE bother him for me now?

Takuma: Sure ^_^

Ruka Souen

1)why don't you notice that Kain loves you?

Ruka: What do you mean?

2) do you like Yuuki?

Ruka: I respect her.

3) Do you hate her because she has her dumbass of a brother kaname whom you love ?

Ruka: No, I have to respect her.

Rima Touya

1) You and shiki are too much alike...don't you think that opposites attract?

Rima: No.

2) No offense but you and Shiki are not made for each other! You two are too much alike!

Rima: Says you.

3) I love the color of your eyes!

Rima: Thank you.

4) Why can't you love Ichijo? You two look much better together!

Rima: He's too hyper.

Okay final question its for shiki, Kain, Aido and Ichijo:

Do you think that Kaname is a jackass?

Shiki: No.

Kain: Yes.

Aido: No! What a rude question!

Ichijo: No ^_^

Do you think that Kaname is a pervert?

Shiki: No.

Kain: No.

Aido: N-no….

Ichijo: No.

**Kit Kat-chan xx  
**

**O.o i wanna hug from Zero-kun!**

Zero: Please shoot me instead.

anyway gotta question 4...hmmm *light bulb flicks on*

Q-1:Kain Akatsuki! if there was one person in the whole world you HAD to love for the rest of your life, who would it be?...

(Ruka is excluded from the list of ppl teehee)

Kain: No one beside Ruka.

Q-2: Aidou! i love you soooo much! heres a question for ya!

kaname continuely slaps the sense outa ya so my questions this... if i was to slap Kaname, would you not mind, and be happy? (i would do it as revenge for you)your an absoloute cutie! i would do ANYTHING FOR YOU!

Aido: Don't you dare hurt Kaname-sama!

Q-3: Kaname... you are really spoilt! why do you allow ppl to spoil you? your like a bloody king on the thrown and ppl are CONSTANTLY looking after you (you need to go brat camp 4 a while) but...i still love you! ARRRRGH HOW ARE YOU MAKING ME CARRY ON LUVIN YOU?

Kaname: I am not spoiled, I simply live a pureblood life.

**Poseidon's-Princess  
**

**okay, one, i don't wan't a hug from zero, (no offence, i just understan your pain and don't want to annoy you :) ) can i have a hug from Aidou instead? and maaaaaaaaaaayyyyyybeeeeee a kiss? (puppy-dog eyes) okay, question # one, Aidou, are you bi? i know you like girls but can't you like boys too? you do love Kaname...**

Zero: .

Aido: Anything for you sweetie *winks and hugs you*

Aido: What? W-what do you mean? I-I have no idea what you're talking about…

question # two, for Takuma, r u bi? (i know, a lot of bi questions) cause your just so happy

Takuma: No, sorry ^_^

3) Kaname, if you could drink Aidou's blood everytime he missbehaived, would you want hime to be bad?

Kaname: No, when he misbehaves it is such a bother.

4) Kaname, if yuki was a boy (no offense yuki, your awesome) would you still love her/him?

Kaname: I would love my Yuuki anyway she was.

and just a comment, i love all of u except rido and sara! (not zero if it makes him uncomfortable though)

Me: I'm with you sister!

**Amplifyingly Loud  
**

**zero's a meanie. i don't want the hug. here, zero, catch! *throws edward cullen***

Zero: It burns! *throws it at me*

Me: Ew! Get it away! I DON'T WANT TO SPARKLE!

sara

1) please go die. your very presence irks me and many fans. let ichijo-ku go dammit!

Sara: The feeling is mutual you little brat.

kaname

1) ...are you sure you don't like zero?

Kaname: He is a filthy Level E, of course not.

2) how about now?

Kaname: *sigh* No.

3) answer, or i'll resort to disturbing methods (myself not included)!

4) why did you leave yuki if you "love" her so much?

Kaname: I did it for her own safety.

yuki

1) aww thanks! let's go take a walk in the park *cough of pureblood vampire's death cough* sorry! i have a cold.

Yuuki: Let's go ^^

2) how did you truly feel when kaname left you?

Yuuki: I miss him dearly.

3) do those shackles hurt? lemme help *makes them tighter* there! all better!

Yuuki: Zer-Kaname! Help me!

Me: Nice save, not.

zero

1) you do realize your name means worthless, right? it's a meaningless number, and is sometimes used as a placeholder in math. heck, it's all alone in a category all by itself!

Zero: And I suppose your name is better.

2) wine or cherry blossoms?

Zero: Wine.

3) why must you lie?

Zero: Why must you be so annoying?

4) how many times have you wished you were kaname? answer or vampira-chan will taser you! *hands vampira-chan a taser*

Zero: Why in the world would you give her that?

Me: Oooooo! Thank you! *plays with taser and accidentally shocks people*

ichiru

1) did i ever mention how awesome you are?

Ichiru: No, but thank you.

2) did zero ever have twincest moments with you?

Ichiru: *evil smile* Yes.

3) how do you feel about maria kurenai-san? the real one, not shizuka-sama in her body.

Ichiru: I do not care for her.

ichijo

1) WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE HER? i thought you liked making people happy! you are making several people upset by being with her.

Takuma: I'm sorry…

2) is there anyone you like at the moment?

Takuma: No, not at the moment ^_^

headmaster cross

1) *sniff* thank you so much! you don't know how much this means to me!

Cross: You are so welcome ^_^

2) when can we start? *fire raging in eyes*

Cross: As soon as possible!

vampira-chan

1) best for last! thanks for putting up with my ridiculous questions! have a cookie! *gives cookie*

Me: Sugar! Thank you! I love you forever!

til next time!

Me: Take care!

**animechic101  
**

**i have to say one thng... I LOVE THIS STORY AND IF YOU DNT MND I WOULD LIKE TO PUT IN A QUESTION FOR KANAME&ZERO...KANAME WOULD YOU EVER LEAVE YUKI ONE DAY ON UR DATE YOU MADE WITH EACH OTHER TO GO HAVE SOME(DIRTY FUN... YOU GUYS NO WHAT I MEAN*WINK*)WITH ANSWER TRUTHFULLY**

Kaname: Yes, but don't tell Yuuki *winks*

**Mistress Hydrangea  
**

**Good Lord! i love you! not romantically but sisterly! this is amazing!**

Me: Love you too sista! By the way, why did you change your screen name?

**XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX  
**

**This is so weird!**

AND WHY DONT ANY OF YOU PEOPLE LIKE YUUKI?

SHES FRICKEN AWSOME!

so is zero... KANAME SUXX EGGX

Me: I love Yuuki and Zero!

**XxdarkvampirelovexX  
**

**Zero-its ok that you dont love me cuz ur gonna go with yuuki SOONER OR LATER ITS GONNA HAPPEN!**

Zero: *sigh* I wish.

Kaname-me and my cousin r gonna kill u i mean u lived a long life

Kaname: That is impossible.

Me: Impossible = I'm possible = I am possible. Just sayin.

Adio-ur awesome will u give me a hug! oh and if u could kill me would you?

Aido: Of course gorgeous *hugs you* and no, I would never kill you.

* * *

**Leave more questions! I love them!**

**Also, I have a question for you guys, do any of you like the manga Shaman King?**


End file.
